The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine system and more particularly to an apparatus controlling an internal combustion engine with a positive crankcase ventilation system.
An internal combustion engine with a crankcase ventilation system is known in which after the engine has started, blowby gas flows from the crankcase into the combustion chamber.
An object of the present invention is to improve a control for such an internal combustion engine with a positive crankcase ventilation such that a bad influence of the blowby gas on a closed loop control is alleviated.